Shatter me (Shishiwakamaru One-shot)
by Shadowfang159
Summary: Shishiwakamaru is finally reunited with his childhood friend. But soon finds out a dark secret she has been keeping and knew they were never to be.


3rd person P.O.V.

A girl was walking through the thick crowds. She had light purple hair the nearly reached the ground. It was tied up in two pigtails that were braided. She was short but taller than Hiei by a few inches. She wore a white shirt with a black vest over it. She also wore black jeans. A black necklace with a cross dangling at the end hung around her neck. She had a bracelet on as well.

She strolled through the mass of demons. She, being one of the many that lived in Makai, knew about the event that was going on. A human, recently turned demon, by the name of Yusuke Urameshi has proposed a tournament that all demons must participate in. Well, I guess they can forfeit if they actually value their pathetic lives. Some just come for the fun of killing. The girl was definitely planning on killing some demons. She was powerful on the inside but looked weak on the inside. Figures why her favorite quote is 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' She hates it when demons and even humans think she a weak cry baby like a child should be. Well, to put it simply she hates it when anyone underestimates her. She wasn't well known but she wanted it that way. For more ways than one. She didn't want anyone to know of her powers and she could kick some butt at a time like this. A smile appeared on her face. At first glance, she looked like a giddy child but at the second glance, it looked like a smile that held every bit of insanity.

She waited patiently to pull her number observing the demons that would be fighting. She didn't really care if she lost her life. But fighting wasn't her only goal at the tournament. She was looking for someone she knew he would be here. He had to be anyways. She knew him too well and he wouldn't have put down a challenge like this. She was looking for him because she needed to see him one last time before...

It was her turn to pull a number. She reached her arm into the bucket and pulled out a number. She didn't need to read it she could care less which team she was on. She once again walked into the packed arena of demons. She scoffed hoping that it would get less crowded as demons died or were eliminated.

The girl got lost in her own thoughts, thinking about her long lost friend she hoped to find. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She soon ran into something, well, more like someone. She fell on her butt with a grunt. She looked up at the person who turned out to be a man, that she knew was a demon. The man looked strangely familiar. He looked at the girl and blinked a few times as if trying to figure out who she was. Her irritation grew as he continued to stare at her. She jumped to her feet and glared at the man. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait do I know you from somewhere?" The girl turned to look at the man again.

"No why would you?" Her mood grew worse as he smirked. What did he find so funny?

"Sorry but I only know one person with that type of attitude." The girl froze. Could it be?

"Shishi? Is it really you?" The man's smirk grew.

"Well if your name isn't Shimizu then get lost." The girl's face broke into a smile.

"Shishi!" The girl jumped onto the man and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. She jumped on him with such force he fell to the floor.

"Hey Shishi who's the girl?" She heard another male voice and looked up. She saw a group a what felt like powerful demons. They were all men.

"Uh are these friends of yours Shishi?" The girl didn't really feel comfortable around these people. It was probably because she didn't know them. But before I could be introduced I heard my name be called for my first battle.

"Sorry Shishi I have to go. I hope I get to meet your friends later." She turned and ran off. Shishi looked at her retreating figure in confusion. His childhood friend was here a second and gone the next. He started to worry because he wasn't sure if she would survive to see him again. He looked up at the screen and saw her about to face off with a demon much larger and more powerful than her.

"So who was she?" Touya asked curiously. It wasn't very often that Shishi would have friends that were women, scratch that girls.

"A childhood friend I haven't seen in years." The others looked up at the screen to watch the battle.

Shimizu was doing surprisingly well. She was killing demon with flawless and graceful techniques. When she did fight she held no emotion in her face giving nothing away. One thing that bothered Shishi the most was that he never saw her in between battles.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen this new girl has been giving us quite a show don't you think?" The cat demon announcer, Koto's, voice rang through the stadium. It was soon followed by demons shouting in agreement or encouraging other demons to finish her off.

Shishi had been in plenty of his own battles and they were getting increasingly harder. It was his turn again to fight and this time he didn't know who he was fighting. For the first time he was the first on the battlefield. This was a disadvantage. His opponents could most likely see him before Shishi saw them. He got into a defensive stance keeping his senses sharp.

"Don't worry Shishi I would never do that to you." He spun around and saw Shimizu standing a few yards away. A sad look clouded her face. He looked at her astonished. He couldn't fight her he never would. She looked up at him and what shocked him was that her eyes were covered by a thin layer of tears.

"I am so sorry it has come to this. I am also sorry that only one of us will be getting off of this platform alive." Shishi was confused. There was a way to fight her and have both of them survive.

"There is something I haven't told you." She launched herself at him. Shishi's eyes widened and he brought his blade up to block hers.

"I am dead Shishi." He stared at her with disbelief.

"I wasn't murdered if that is what you think. I just died from an unknown cause. I have actually been dead for a while now." He shook his head not wanting to believe.

"I had one last wish before I died and that was to see you one last time. My powers took control and encased my soul in glass so I could live long enough to see you once more." Tears streamed down her face.

"The person who will leave this platform will be you Shishi. Please do me a favor and shatter me." In one swift motion she dropped her sword and angled his so that it pierced straight through her. Cracks, like breaking glass, started to form from where the sword had impaled her. The odd thing was she didn't look like she was in pain. She had a light smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed the stunned Shishi on his forehead. She stepped back as the cracks formed over her entire body. The sound of the glass breaking could be heard clearly through the entire tournament. A bright light engulfed her and when it dissipated Shimizu was no more.

Shishiwakamaru couldn't do anything but stare at the spot where she had just been standing. He was in complete shock and didn't know how to take this. He couldn't hear anything around him but he didn't want to. He reached up and touched his forehead where she had planted a small kiss. He stood up and retrieved his sword which now lay on the ground. He now realized that the entire tournament had practically stopped and was still silent from the moment that had just occurred. He made his way out of the crowded area and found a quiet place to sit and think maybe even comprehend what had just happened. He didn't feel grief though. It was like she wasn't gone. Was she really gone?

 _"I will always be with you."_ A soft voice echoed quietly in his head.


End file.
